food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omurice/Story
Fondness Story I. Joshua's Name My name is Joel; My Lady the cooking attendant gave me this name. On a sunny day like this, I certainly need to find something meaningful to do. Like taking My Lady who likes Jelly, as I do, to Jelly's concert. Don't you think it's fantastic? "Jelly, you're the cutest thing in the world! Wait for me, your young hunk." I said to myself as I gazed at Jelly's poster on the wall. "Joel, where are you?" It seemed My Lady has been looking for me for quite a long time. But it was noisy, in addition to the fact that My Lady's voice is soft, so she looked even more helpless just then. "I am here, Lacey." My Lady prefers me to call her by her first name, and not her title. It doesn't matter to me, because Lacy is just such a cute name. "What are you doing?" "Nothing." I quickly stood in front of the poster on the wall, trying to hide it. Good thing for me she didn't find out it was there. I definitely wanted to take the poster back with me and enjoy it alone. "Come. Come here." My Lady always says these words to me. It's as if she's afraid of being alone. "Okay, wait a second. I'll be right there!" I answered her in a loud voice, and then a comforted expression passed over my Lady's face. Is she afraid of being alone? But, she has been alone in all the time I've known her. That day was just as sunny as today. This is a shelter that's somewhat like a hospital. Many people who were involved in the fallen angel attack or lost their families opted to stay here. My lady said that's the reason she stayed here. The wind blew in through a window, rustling the white curtains. Jelly's new song was playing in the room. My Lady sat alone in front of the French window, looking out as she painted on a large canvas. "My Lady, are you painting the sky?" I asked as I caught sight of the blue paint she was covering the canvas with. "No, it's an island. An island isolated in the middle of the sea." My Lady had just finished saying this when the paintbrush in her hand stopped mid-stroke. She slowly turned to me with an almost bizarre expression. "Your... voice..." "Huh? What's the matter with my voice?" I asked with a laugh. "Did I hear your voice?" My Lady said with a vacant expression. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "What... what's wrong? Did I talk too loud? Why are you crying, My Lady?" I was at a loss, I didn't know how to comfort her. "No, no. I should... I can't hear anything, not even Jelly's voice..." My lady turned around and wiped away her tears. "But I can actually hear your voice." After that, she went back to speaking in a calm voice again. "Joel. From now on, I will call you Joel, okay?" "Ooohhh... My Lady has given me a name!" "You don't need to call me 'My Lady'." "Oh?" "Call me Lacey." I like my name very much. Because at the end of the day, it's the name My Lady the cooking attendant gave to me. II. Time Record "Joel, where are you?" My Lady asked suddenly. "I'm by the window!" I thought the reason she couldn't see me is because the curtains were blocking her sight. "I didn't sneak out to watch Jelly's concert this time!" I explained anxiously, but when I turned around, I found there was nothing obscuring her vision. "Lacy, what are you doing?" Even being insensitive like I am, I could still feel there was something abnormal going on, which is why I asked. "Oh, nothing." It seemed My Lady immediately regained her composure. "Uh, Lacy, are you spacing off? Heh heh..." "Yes, you noticed." My Lady said with a smile. "I am Lacey's food soul." "Yes, I know." A dispirited look appeared in My Lady's eyes once again. "Lacy, what are you drawing?" I asked. "My memories." The expression on My Lady's face grew softer than I had ever seen. I walked over and looked at her painting with curiosity. It was a picture of reeds illuminated by the moonlight surrounded by forest. There were figures of two kids seen from the back amidst the reeds, with another figure facing the moon and singing. The little girl singing was outlined by the silvery moonlight passing through the leaves, while a pair of white wings were visible behind her. I looked at the beautiful profile in the picture and thought it looked familiar. "Lacey, is this our dear Jelly?" "Yes." "Nice! You painted it very well. Jelly, our dear angel, is truly an angel!" "Yes, she is." After a brief silence, My Lady continued. "Though the memories have begun to fade somewhat, I do not want to forget. So now, I shall remember it by oil and canvas." I didn't understand what she meant at first. But when I leaned in closer to get a good look at the painting, I happened to notice the profile of My Lady the cooking attendant. Then I realized that My Lady, who had been sitting and painting quietly, was not that same person as I remembered her to be. "Joel, what are you doing?" "I am looking at you." She was amused by what I said. Her face that often smiled to herself was now covered in wrinkles. Her fair skin had become dark and yellowed. But I had not changed. I added it up carefully. Then I realized that 50 years had gone by. Memories of the day I met My Lady are still vivid. She had indeed changed from a young girl to an old lady. Just as I was sighing about the fact that time flies, My Lady handed a letter to me and said, "Joel, can you mail this for me?" I looked at the envelope. On it was scrawled Jelly's name in what looked like chicken scratch. "No problem, I will most certainly send your wishes to our dear Jelly!" "Thank you." My Lady replied in a muted tone, then went back to her painting. Several days passed. My Lady received a letter from Jelly, which was the first time I had ever seen My Lady as happy as a little girl. And just like that, she disappeared. "Lacy, where are you?" I called to her from the room. "I am in the other room." "What are you doing?" "I am writing a letter." And so, My Lady and Jelly began communicating in writing. Jelly's letters were mailed directly to the house. When My Lady finished writing her letters, I would bring them to the mailbox outside. It lifted my spirits to see how she was getting happier by the day. And even going out to buy Jelly tie-ins as I mailed the letters made for a joyous daily routine. III. Sudden Visit I never would have expected the most annoying man in the world would come here one day. That man's name is Pudding, and he's Jelly's manager. Never mind the hip sunglasses he wore day and night, the worst was his constant expression of cool indifference. He's a venomous sort, always on a power trip. I've never met such a detestable person before! "What are you and your dumb face doing here?" Whenever I see Pudding's face I just want to smack it. How on earth could this guy be Jelly's manager? "I'm here for business, not pleasure." Pudding said in his usual deadpan. "You-!" "Joel, you're..." I was almost speechless with rage. My Master Attendant was probably drawn over by the sound of my voice. She was stunned when she saw Pudding. "Lacey..." I was shocked that Pudding called her by her first name. "I'm sorry, may I ask who you are?" She smiled at Pudding. "Lacey, don't pay any attention to this guy." "Joel..." Just when I was about to escort my Master Attendant out of here, that wise guy had to go and open his fat mouth again. "You called him... Joel?" "What's the matter? Jealous I have such a great name?" I said in a huff of rage while I made a face at Pudding. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" My Master Attendant asked earnestly. "You... don't remember me?" Pudding said as he removed his sunglasses. "What are you jabbering on about? Lacey has great memory. She doesn't know you. You just love the sound of your own voice." I hurriedly tried to explain. "Oh, it's probably because I'm old, my memories are beginning to fade," She cut me off with a wry smile and a confession. "It's not just my hearing, now even my mind doesn't..." "What?" Now it was getting awkward. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Then, what about Joel?" "Joel?" I was still thinking about this guy's bald-faced lies. "The one I'm talking about isn't this idiot standing in front of me." "Hey! Did you just call me an idiot, Mr. Frozen-Faced-Sunglasses?!" I was really losing my patience, and I immediately raised my voice in protest against the personal attacks. Pudding didn't say a word, but he grabbed me by the collar so tightly I couldn't make a sound, and I was left flailing my arms around wildly and slapping at the back of that poker-faced putz. "I remember Joel, how could I forget him?" My Master Attendant lowered her eyes with an air of deep sadness. "Then you must understand that Joel isn't his." (him?) In my view, Pudding's cold and calm words were more unfeeling than anything else. "It wasn't your fault. It was Joel..." Pudding's words didn't seem to bring her any comfort. If anything, they hurt her even more. This was the first time I ever escaped from the grip of that idiot Pudding. "Is this why you've come here? To make Lacey sad?" I questioned in a challenging tone. "I came here as Jelly's manager to get to know the person she's been writing letters to." Pudding answered matter-of-factly. "Well, you have all the confirmation you need, so hit the road." I took my Master Attendant by the hand, then turned and walked away without looking back. IV. Call You By Your Name So, what kind of emotion could possibly have compelled me to drag My Lady away at that moment? Was it out of a desire to oppose Pudding? Or was it out of unsettled feelings that wouldn't allow me to sit by and watch My Lady be chagrined? "Joel, what are you thinking about?" "I was thinking about what songs our dear Jelly might sing today. Lacey, you're also looking forward to it, right?" "Oh, yes." My Lady said softly as she looked at the crowd gathering at the concert. "It feels strange for someone of my age to come to a place like this." "What are you talking about? Lacey is such a lovely woman!" "I look old enough to be your grandmother." My Lady said with a gentle laugh. "A Food Soul's looks will never change." We arrived at the concert hall and took our seats. Looking at the dark stage in front of us, My Lady sat in silence and didn't say a word. I kept eyeing the stage setup and thinking about how it looked so familiar. When Jelly popped her head out from behind the curtain, it finally hit me. The concert setup. All the scenery and props on stage were so similar to the forest in My Lady's painting. I realized that I came close to yelling in surprise, but My Lady tugged on the edge of my robe. "Let's have a talk, Joel." She suddenly said. "... Alright, the concert won't start for a while." I was so preoccupied with searching for Jelly, who may make a reappearance at any minute, that I didn't even look at My Lady. "Joel, I may leave here at any moment." "Where will you go?" "A far off, distant place." "You won't come back to watch dearest Jelly's concert?" "If I could remember..." "There is that coffee shop open by the young lady, right? Is there a place to buy Jelly's spin-offs and CDs?" I asked suddenly. "No, not really." "What kind of place doesn't have these things?" "I would say it's a small island. I hope it's completely surrounded by the sea. Then, I can be alone-" "You're not going to take me with you?" I interrupted My Lady mid-sentence. She looked taken aback. "Ha ha..." The smile that appeared on her face seemed to hide something. Suddenly, the lights in the auditorium dimmed. A spotlight shone bright on a lone figure onstage. I don't know when Jelly had taken the stage, but she was already in the middle of a song. I subconsciously took out my glow sticks and began waving it around, whooping and yelling like crazy. "Jelly is so cute! The most adorable girl in the whole universe!" By the time I came to my senses, the concert was over. "Jelly's songs are so awesome! So cute, so warm and full of healing~" What an idiot I was for talking about Jelly so openly. "Okay, where should we go now?" "..." "Lacey?!" My Lady was so quiet and hadn't said a word for so long, my question was asked with great concern. At this point, My Lady seemed like a lost child scared out of their wits. The tears in her swollen eyes told the story of just how distraught she was. The crowd gradually dispersed, leaving only My Lady and I. I did not understand why My lady suddenly seemed so out of sorts. "Joel... It's like I was dreaming just now." "Dreaming?" Could humans actually dream while awake? I was totally at a loss. After a long silence, My Lady finally began to speak. "I dreamt that Joel and I were listening to Jelly's songs together. I dreamt that Joel was listening to me speak under the tree like he always has. I dreamt that I asked Joel to play hide and seek with me. Then, I dreamt that the Fallen Angels attacked the orphanage. I was desperately looking for him and shouting his name- - I forgot that I couldn't hear Joel's voice. Just like I forgot that Joel couldn't speak at all." "... Lacey?" I tried to shout My Lady's name, just as she had been calling out my name. "It would be so wonderful if you were Joel. It would be great if I could forget this name that I have thought about so many times. It's clear to me that you aren't him, but I hold out hope that he could now be a person able to smile and laugh." My Lady's voice began to trail off into a babble. I doubted that she was even talking to me. "L-Lacey! Don't scare me like this. Can you hear me?" I kept calling out to her. "Huh?" My Lady's eyes grew dim and dull, and yet she said with a smile, "Joel? Are you Joel? Can you say something? Can I finally hear your voice?" "Your little man... I am Omuri- uh... haha, your little man is Joel!" "Haha! Joel, you're talking crazy! Who is a little man?" My Lady was looking at me, but at same time, she wasn't. "Let's go home, Lacey." "Okay." I don't know what kind of girl My Lady used to be. But for some unknown reason, she's now a daft old child. "Joel, where are you?" "I'm right here by your side." "I'm not going anywhere." My name is Joel. It's the name that My Lady bestowed upon me. But it's also the same name as an important person to her. V. Omurice “Joel, you are here.” Lacy didn’t know when Omelette had come to her. “Oh, yes! It’s rare indeed that I can go back with Lacy to have a look around.” Omelette said to My Lady. his is an orphanage located in the old district, it was a place Omelette’s Lady cooking attendant used to live. There are some old domed buildings surrounded by twisting wooden fences. Because the orphanage was rebuilt into a monastery. Even if nothing but ruins surrounded by crumbling walls, it is still possible to imagine how beautiful and spectacular the building once was. This orphanage was once attacked by a young fallen angel. Lacy was just ten years old at that time. Lacy became more closed off due to her hearing problem and the death of nun who used to take care of her and educate her. Her only friend was a boy who came to the orphanage. That boy’s name was – Joel. But,ultimately that friend was lost. “Joel, do you remember the day we met here for the first time?” My Lady looked at the old camphor tree next to the church and laughed. Old Lacy was senile, often confusing the past and present, she didn’t even know that Omelette and Joel were not the same person. The Joel in Lacy’s memory died during the fallen angel attack in the orphanage sixty years ago. Lacy had hated herself for wanting to play hide-and seek with Joel at that time. If she hadn’t allowed Joel to leave her at that time, she would not have lost him in that great panic. Lacy always blamed herself for this, she thought that she had caused Joel’s death. Omelette didn’t actually understand what this meant to Lacy, he just didn’t want to see Lacy unhappy. “Little man... I can’t remember, ah how could I have forgotten such a beautiful place? What a shame...heh heh heh.” Omelette eked out a little smile; scratched his head, but didn’t dare look at Lacy. Omelette didn’t want His Lady, whose days were numbered, to feel too sad, so he pretended to be the Joel in Lacy’s memory. Though he didn’t look much like Joel. “What? You don’t remember?” There was a hint of frustration in Lacy's voice, but it quickly returned to peaceful tone. “My first conversation with Joel took place right here.” Lacy said fingering the gnarled tree trunk. “You never talked at that time, then, I taught you all the sign language that the abbess had taught me.” “Do you remember the meaning of this sign language?” Lacy stretched out her hand and made a fist, and her thumb flexed slightly.” “Uh…” Omellete Rice was suddenly struck dumb. He had never learned these things. It’s not like he was that guy, stupid Mr. stupefied sunglasses. “Oh, that! I know it. I almost remember that. It means Jelly, right?” “Heh heh…” “Lacy couldn’t help laughing when she noticed how baffled Omelette Rice was.” “That means Jelly is super awesome?” “Uh-huh. I think so. Jelly is the world’s pre-eminent super cutey.” When Omelette Rice noticed Lacy’s expression, he was all the more flustered. The wind blew, and the branches bowed. The camphor tree gave off a pleasing aroma that had begun at some time unknown. “Don’t make that funny face, Joel.” “My Lady…” “I just heard your voice, but I thought would never hear it.” As Lacy said this, her expression took on the same look as the first time she met Omelette Rice – calm but sorrowful. Even Omelette Rice believed that Lacy’s memories came flooding back at that very moment. “I don’t know why, but I can only hear your voice now, Omelette Rice.” Seeing Lacy like this, Omellete Rice broke down crying for the first time in his life. That was also the first time he had ever wished to have nothing to do with Jelly. ”If only it were possible for you to always been able to hear.” Category:Food Soul Story